


Practical Solutions

by ValmureEld



Series: Team Succeed or Die Trying [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, SO MUCH BANTER, Sass, Sharing a Bed, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, lots of sass too, only one bed trope, this is probably crack I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: If Trevor hadn't lost their purse in the river, they wouldn't be in this situation. But he did, so they are, and they're going to have to figure it out.Also known as, Trevor, Sypha and Alucard end up having to share a room with only one bed.





	Practical Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop I need more content for this trio so I just keep creating it. For those of you following my fics, this one references He Got Cold. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't read my others, I tend to create headcannons and then write all my fics under their umbrella so the blood drinking mentioned here actually is from a previous work. In case you feel lost.

“Tell me you're joking.” 

Trevor swallowed, glancing side-long at Alucard, who folded his arms and shook his head once. “You are on your own, Belmont.”

“I'm joking?” Trevor said, giving Sypha a false smile. She huffed, and in the cold it came out like a puff of dragon's breath. 

She threw her hands up and stalked around, rounding on him again and pointing her finger into his face. “I cannot believe you lost our entire purse!!” she exclaimed, her wet hair and robes only serving to make her look angrier. Trevor was reminded of a wet cat but dared not laugh at the comparison. 

“I didn't do it on purpose—the ties were rotten!” 

“And the horse spooked.”

“Yes—thank you Alucard. You heard it from the vampire first—the horse spooked.”

“We wouldn't have been in this situation if we'd all just gone around to the bridge like Alucard,” Sypha shot back, folding her arms. 

“Alucard can't cross running water without clapping three times and turning round, that's why he had to go an extra four miles out of the way and find a stone bridge without a consecrated keystone.”

“It was consecrated, actually,” Alucard mumbled. “My feet still hurt and I've only just stopped wheezing.”

“My apologies,” Trevor said, sarcasm dripping with the river water off his cloak as he swept his arm out for a half bow. “It isn't my fault you can't take a piss in this country without finding something blessed by a bored cleric.”

“Fine, so fording the river was quicker. Why, with all the snow melting, did you not give our purse to Alucard for safe keeping? You knew the river would be high! You knew Alucard would be crossing on dry land!”

“I made a mistake! Tell me you've never done that, oh speaker magician! It's not like I found you at the bottom of a hole frozen into rock or anything.”

Sypha swore in a language Trevor didn't recognize and turned away from him, walking a few paces so she didn't smack him. 

“Anyway, yelling at me won't fix anything. If you want the coin back so badly, you can go swimming for it. I, for one, am going to take the two coins I did manage to salvage and get a brandy. At least then I won't be freezing anymore.”

“No, you'll just be numb to the cold and fall asleep in a snow bank,” she said testily, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Well, then you'll be rid of me and I'll get to take some real sleep without you and the Vampire mutt hovering over me.” He spread his arms. “Everybody's happy.”

“Oh, sure, everyone but the villages Dracula has yet to raize.”

“Well clearly I'm too incompetent to help them if I'm to blame for all our traveling woes. Here,” he threw his whip at her feet. “You can give that to your new hunter.”

“You should just go to bed together and get it out of your systems, honestly,” Alucard said, appearing out of nowhere and bending to pick up Trevor's whip. His expression twitched with pain but he held it out anyway. Trevor snatched it back and tied it to his hip with a huff. 

“I share a bed with her she'll probably stab me in the middle of the night. At this point I'm more likely to go to bed with you, vampire,” Trevor said sullenly. 

“Yes, well, you'll have to deal with both of us if you do not wish to sleep in the dirt tonight,” Alucard said mildly. “While you were squabbling like sparrows I managed to barter lodgings with the last fragment of my watch chain. I was able to negotiate warm clothing for the both of you and a solid meal, but after that all they could offer was the side room and its single bed.”

Trevor made a face and swept his hand in a very final looking gesture. “Oh no, absolutely not. I have slept beneath many a tree in my life, I will gladly go back to one. Wet clothing and all. I just need my brandy and I'll be set.”

“Yes, set to die of the cold in the middle of the night,” Alucard said, turning back towards the inn. “I've had enough of your childish behavior for one day, Belmont. Just come inside. You're both starting to irritate me with the teeth chattering.” 

Sypha was first to follow, but when they didn't pay his attitude any more mind Trevor huffed a cloud and stalked after them through the slush. He was having a hard time feeling his toes. 

Inside was warm, a raging fire and only a few occupants there to welcome them. The inkeep immediately met them with warm meat and ale, and seeing as Alucard had fed from Sypha only two days before he was content to eat as a human and seemed delighted with the stew and bread he was offered. 

Trevor changed first, then scooted so close to the fire his feet were nearly in the coals. He ate his fill while his cloak dripped onto the hearth with a sizzle. 

“I'll be closing down the dining, so no more food till morning,” the inkeep warned when the night grew exceptionally late. “Your room is right behind the fireplace, so it should be good and warm.” 

She retired and Alucard got up, stretching like a cat. Trevor made no motion to follow. Sypha was gathering her things as they'd dried quite a bit faster than Trevor's heavy cloak. 

“Come, Belmont. We need to sleep or we will be late on the road in the morning and you know we cannot afford that,” Sypha said.

“You two go snuggle up together, I'm perfect right here,” Trevor said, staring into the fire and waving a hand.  
Alucard raised an eyebrow. “You will come to bed, Belmont, or I will carry you there. You know the rules about sleeping unprotected.” 

Trevor shot Alucard a nasty look, hand resting on his whip. “I'd love to see you try to move me anywhere.”

Alucard's lips twitched up, his fangs gleaming in the firelight.

“No, absolutely not,” Sypha said, stepping between them. “You are not doing this tonight. I am exhausted. We all are. Alucard, you've had to recover from consecrated stone and Trevor was so busy losing our supplies I'm shocked he made it to the inn at all.”

“You're hilarious.”

“Point is,” she said, glaring at him “we need to rest. And we are not bringing trouble down on this inn just because you are stubborn.”

“I'm going to get very little rest sharing a bed with that--” Trevor said, pointing at Alucard.

“Please, have some decorum, I do have a name and an identity. You could at least say 'him' when you insult me.”

Sypha pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look. Alucard paid for the bed. We are going to use it. Nobody is sleeping out here because splitting up with our guard down is asking for trouble. End of discussion.”

A minute later, the three of them stood side by side at the foot of the bed, contemplating the tiny room.

“Well, I was going to say I'd sleep on the floor but I'd barely have room to turn around and I don't fancy the cramp it would create in my back. Alucard, you're dead.” Trevor thumped him on the back and Alucard shot him an exasperated look. “You're used to coffins, you'll be fine laying straight backed in one position all night.”

“I paid for this bed, hunter. If you think I don't intend to use it then you're dumber than I believed,” Alucard said, slipping his coat off his shoulders and hanging it on the wall. He lay down in the middle, lacing his hands behind his head and raising an eyebrow. “There's still plenty of room.”

“Why should you get the bed when you can shape shift!?” Trevor asked. “We're both stuck in human form. We can't turn into a bat and sleep all cozy in the rafters.” 

“Where in this room do you see rafters for me to hang from?”

“Fine. A wolf then.”

“My wolf form is larger than my human form in many ways. I'd be even more cramped on the floor than you and your ego combined.”

Sypha snorted a laugh at that and shook her head, sitting at Alucard's right “That's all I need to know. Stop complaining, Trevor. There's room.” 

Trevor raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed. “Next to the vampire.” 

“Who you've voluntarily allowed to bite you on several occasions,” Sypha said, slipping her shoes off and climbing under the quilt. “Besides, I thought you said you'd rather sleep with him than me?” she added, her eyes wide as she feigned innocence. Alucard shifted, smiling as he got comfortable beneath the quilt next to her.

Trevor didn't budge, fixing them both with a sour look. 

Alucard rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. I promise not to corrupt your honor.”

“Such as it is,” Sypha muttered. 

Trevor stuck his tongue out at her and sighed, pulling his dagger belts off and tossing them next to his cloak at the foot of the bed. “My entire family is rolling in their graves, I can feel it.” He loosened his tunic and climbed in at Alucard's left, flopping down and rolling onto his side so he was as far away from the vampire as possible. It was quiet for a few moments.

“Is someone going to put the light out?” Trevor said finally.

“You were the last one to lay down, that was your responsibility,” Alucard said.

“Says the one who can both see in the dark and extinguish the flame from here.” 

“I also sleep better in the light.”

Trevor grumbled, throwing the covers off and blowing the lantern out before stumbling back and climbing in again. It was quiet for a few moments more when:

“You're both pulling on the quilt too much. I'm going to get cold.”

“Then cuddle with your not dead best friend,” Trevor said testily.

“It's you that's causing the strain, just shift over and there will be enough for all of us,” Sypha reasoned. 

“Shift over?” Trevor exclaimed, turning around and picking his head up so he could look at her across Alucard. “You want me to use him as a pillow as well? Maybe bury my fingers in his hair?” 

Alucard shrugged, his gold eyes actually emitting light in the dark. “If you like. May teach you a thing or two about bathing.”

Sypha snickered at that and Trevor flopped back down, still facing her so he could glare through Alucard's head. All he really got was a facefull of the vampire's gold hair.

He tolerated that for all of three seconds before shifting around again.

It was quiet.

Then it wasn't. No matter what they couldn't get comfortable. Trevor refused to snuggle up to Alucard, so he was pulling on the quilt. This created a gap that let a draft in which irritated everyone. Sypha kept getting shorted on the blanket and so was shoved into Alucard, trying to keep her whole body covered. Trevor wouldn't quit shifting. 

Finally, Alucard got fed up and sat up, grabbing Trevor by the shoulders and wrenching him to lay on his back. He moved faster than either human could see and was straddling Trevor's hips, staring him down in the dark. At this point everyone's eyes had adjusted and Sypha could see what was happening by the dim glow Alucard emanated. 

“So help me Belmont if you do not lay still and at least let us rest I will tie you up with your own whip and shove you onto the floor.”

Trevor glared, gritting his teeth as he bucked with all his strength, actually managing to dislodge Alucard enough to fling them both off the bed. Sypha groaned and flopped back, pulling the entire quilt and wrapping up in it. She faced the wall, listening to them scuffle as she sighed and closed her eyes. 

“You son of a b-” there was a gagging noise as Trevor choked on the cloth Alucard had stuffed in his mouth.

“Be very careful saying anything about my mother,” Alucard warned, bending so close over Trevor that their noses nearly touched. He was on top again, the hunter pinned to the dirt floor. 

Trevor spit the rag out and tried to get up, but Alucard was ready this time and his grip was like iron. “You're lucky I took my dagger belt off before I got into bed or else this would be a very different situation,” he growled. 

“No, it wouldn't,” Alucard said, his gold eyes narrowing. 

“Get off of me or kill me.”

“You're so dramatic.”

“Says the man who floated out of his coffin when we woke him up.”

Alucard rolled his eyes and got up, running his hands through his hair to sweep it back again. “I did think we were past petty threats. If you're quite through throwing your tantrum I'm still willing to let you back in the bed.”

“I'm not,” Sypha said from her bundle. “You're both acting like children. I'm keeping the quilt. You can cuddle if you get cold.”

Trevor was dusting himself off, his lip curling at the suggestion. “Cuddle with the ice block you mean?”

“He's actually quite warm most of the time. You'd know that if you spent more time talking to him instead of making snide comments about the lineage he cannot help.” 

“I had the man tucked into my tunic because he was cold once. He's taken blood from my veins. You act like I've never done a thing for him.”

“I was starving for blood and hadn't just eaten half a pot of stew during that incident,” Alucard defended, as though it was hurtful that Trevor thought him cold. He climbed back into the bed propped on one elbow as he looked at Sypha. “Sypha...if I could--”

“No,” she said, still bundled and still refusing to look at them. “You can't. You've both lost your right to the quilt. Figure something else out. It will be good for you to learn to work as a team for once.”

Alucard open and shut his mouth, but in the end he just sat on the bare mattress looking slightly lost.

Trevor whistled. “And I thought I was the one with the whip.”

“And do it quietly,” Sypha added.

The fire must have gone out in the other room because their room was rapidly cooling. Trevor had had enough of being cold for the day, so he threw up his hands in futility and snatched his cloak off the wall, going back to the bed. He climbed in next to Alucard and spread the cloak, settling in underneath it. Alucard lay between the two swathed humans for a long, awkward silence.

“Oh fine, come on, you're making my heart bleed it's like leaving a kitten in the snow,” Trevor said, lifting the side and letting Alucard in. The vampire eagerly joined him and in order to let the cloak actually cover them both sufficiently he rest his head on Trevor's shoulder. He didn't breathe much, so he didn't seem to mind that he was completely buried under the cloak and into Trevor's side. 

It was quiet again, and though he'd never admit it to Sypha he had to agree he was warmer with Alucard nestled in next to him. The hybrid actually did give off a pleasant heat when he was well fed. 

“My coffin was lined, by the way,” Alucard said out of the dark, his voice muffled. “I'm not a barbarian.”

Sypha rolled over long enough to smack him for talking and there was nothing more out of either of them for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for banter and snuggling can you tell


End file.
